


Defying The Ground

by Jay_eagle



Series: Moving In [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandot Creativity night, for the prompt "I won't let go until you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying The Ground

“I won’t let go until you do.” Douglas’ voice was irritatingly calm.

 

Martin glowered at his infuriating First Officer - well, partner. “Don’t you think,” he gritted, trying to match his soon-to-be housemate's level tones, “that I might be _slightly_ better at carrying this very heavy box than you would?”

 

Douglas raised an eyebrow. “Better than _me_?”

 

“It _is_ my job, after all. If anything, _I’m_ the one who’s trained for this.”

 

Douglas grinned, annoying Martin further. “I've moved house more times than you. I've 'trained' too.”

 

Martin threw his hands up in despair, forgetting that by releasing the boxful of his possessions he was effectively losing the argument. Douglas was quick to press his advantage, pushing straight past him to head out of the attic door. “I’ll have this in the van in no time – oops!”

 

At the thunderous thumping of the over-full box falling from Douglas’ hands, Martin flew out of the bedroom just in time to snag his other half’s shirt – just about preventing him from following the carton down the stairs. “Got you!” He tugged Douglas backwards and into an odd reverse embrace, his heart pounding at the sudden, jarring fear of it.

 

Douglas twisted round, his face a touch pale even underneath the burgeoning blush on his cheekbones. “Whoops,” he repeated, then glanced behind him. “I suppose at least that got it downstairs.”

 

“You colossal idiot.” Martin tried to feel angry, but all he could summon up was relief that it wasn’t Douglas lying dented on the storey below. “I _told_ you I should do it. There are some things I’m better at.”

 

“I refuse to concede that.” Douglas looped his arms round Martin’s waist. “I am very good at everything.” He shrugged. “I was just…. checking that gravity still works here.” The FO cast a quick glance upwards at the landing’s blown lightbulb, which reduced their surroundings to a murky gloom. “Nothing else does,” he jibed.

 

“Cheeky.” Martin kissed his nose. “You’re sure you’re OK?”

 

Douglas nodded, and Martin sighed with relief again before stepping back to pick up a box of his own, the attic room looking barer than ever now it was devoid of his possessions. He called back over his shoulder. “Douglas?”

 

“Mmm?” Douglas had headed – carefully – down the steep stairs, and was gathering up the books that had spilt from the split carton.

 

Martin emerged from his empty ex-bedroom. “You aren’t thinking of _testing gravity_ anytime we’re on GERTI, are you?” He hid the laughter shaking him as he made his way down, a little part of him rejoicing in showing Douglas just how easy it could be – after nine years of man-with-vanning, anyway.

 

Douglas chuckled. “No, I promise.” He hoisted the box again. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

Martin beamed. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
